


Sirius Black is a Jerk

by Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Series: Hana Windsor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess





	1. Chapter 1

We (mother, Anne and myself) were out for a ride. I was riding Romeo - a sleek, glossy black stallion. Anne was riding a petite speckled white Shetland. Mother was riding King George VI. He was a handsome chestnut stallion, who was very mild, steady, and rarely spooked. A black speck appeared in the sky. It got larger as it approached. I thought it was Hunter (my golden eagle) back from hunting. When it got nearer I realised that it was a handsome tawny owl, with a letter tied to its feet. It swooped towards me, legs outstretched, so I caught it on my forearm. It stuck out its foot for me to take the letter. I opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Windsor_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We will be sending somebody to introduce you to our world at a time and place that is convenient to you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

We were shocked. Mother wrote a reply and sent back on the same owl. I pulled out the list to have a look at it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I was gutted that I couldn't bring any of my dogs. I showed the list to mother, who told me that the person would be coming at 4, when we had picked up Edward from his tutor. When that time rolled around, mother and I waited in the grand entrance hall, dressed in all our finery. Anne was playing with Edward in the playroom, while Andrew was practicing piano in the music room. Suddenly, the doorbell rang out. It was a bell hanging in the rafters of the entrance hall that you rang by pulling the rope next to the door. It could be heard across the whole of the ground floor. The person was exactly on time. I knew this would make a good impression on mother. The butler opened the door and showed her to where we were standing, examining the family tree, which had been painted on the back wall. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. I recognised her name from the letter. When mother saw her, she called father in. He walked in from the dining room. He was also dressed up smartly, in his navy uniform. He headed over to where mother was talking quietly to the Professor. Mother introduced him as Prince Philip. The poor woman looked quite overwhelmed at being in Buckingham Palace. Finally, I was introduced, and we all headed through to the sitting room. Professor McGonagall explained loads of stuff, before offering to take us to Diagon Alley. Mother politely declined, and said that we could manage by ourselves. We then all walked out the front door. Professor McGonagall walked off in the direction of Trafalgar Square, while the three of us stepped into our silver Rolls-Royce. Our chauffeur climbed in to the front, and we set off for Charing Cross. The journey was uneventful.  
We reached Charing Cross and disembarked from our car. The chauffeur then went to park the car, expressing his desire to do visit a bank in town. I stared across the street, and my eyes were immediately drawn to it - a grubby little pub bearing the name 'The Leaky Cauldron'. I got the impression that the ordinary people around me couldn't see it at all. Why else would they have a name so blatantly magical? I pointed it out to mother and father, who then led me into it. We did as Professor McGonagall said, and asked the innkeeper (Tom) to open the gateway for us. The alley itself was spectacular, with bursts of colour at every turn. I barely knew where to look. My father, though, had no such qualms, and strode confidently up the steps to the great marble bank. Mother and I hurriedly caught up to him. Upon a second set of doors, a poem was inscribed:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed._  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Father smirked, his lips curving, "That's a challenge". The doors swung open, revealing a long hall lined with goblins, all weighing out various gems. Some of the rubies looked to be the size of a man's fist. We approached the only goblin which wasn't currently occupied. It seemed rather aggressive. I shrank backwards slightly, into mother's warm embrace.

"We would like an inheritance test done, please, good sir." My father's voice was the perfect blend of respect and authority.

I was surprised; it was as if he had encountered goblins before. The goblin, it seemed, was also surprised, and immediately assumed a more friendly (if you could even call it that) expression.

"Come this way."

We all followed after him. I willingly held out my hand to be sliced open. The blood splattered into the potion below, and the goblin placed a roll of specially prepared parchment into the bowl. We all watched, with bated breath, as the potion took hold. Upon the parchment, words began to appear

_Hana Evelyn Windsor_

_Mother: Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor_  
_Father: Philip Mountbatten-Windsor_

_Titles:_  
_Ravenclaw_

_Vaults:_  
_433 (family vault)_  
_782 (heirlooms vault)_  
_35 (RR's personal vault)_  
_3 (RR's notes and work vault)_  
_7 (RR's possessions vault)_  
_9560 (trust vault)_

_Properties:_  
_Ravenclaw Castle_  
_Ravenclaw Manor_  
_Ravenclaw Grand Library_  
_Ravenclaw Workshop_  
_Ravenclaw Island_  
_Scandinavian Lake House_  
_Alpine Chalet_  
_1/4 of Hogwarts_

Oh my god. How many houses did I have? And all those vaults; I must be crazy rich!

"Here are your keys." The goblin slid a drawstring pouch across his desk.

There were so many of them. I hoped I wouldn't lose one, those teeth looked lethal.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding out that I was Ravenclaw's heiress had given me a lot to think about. The goblins had introduced me to the Ravenclaw account manager, and he had shown me to all of my vaults. He also told me that we could arrange times for him to show me round each of my properties. While, normally, I wouldn't inherit the vaults or the properties until I was emancipated, because I was the last of a very ancient line, I was allowed. In addition to that, my parents managed to get me emancipated in the eyes of the bank, so it wouldn't have been a problem anyway. After we had left the bank, we headed immediately towards the bookshop. _Flourish and Blotts._ I had a long list of subjects to read around, and I fully intended on emptying my money pouch. My parents insisted on paying for everything on the list, so I wandered off to do my own shopping. 

When I left the bookshop, I was carrying an extended bag. There were a few charms on it which made it a lot larger on the inside and a lot lighter than the items should have been. I kept having to open it to check if all my books were still there. The books I bought were of varying advancement on many topics. Some of the subjects I was interested in were Enchanting, Curse Breaking and Music. Of course, there were many others in there, but, being heiress of Ravenclaw, my addiction to knowledge was so great that it would take hours just to list them all. Seeing that my parents had been accosted by some muggles and their muggleborn children, I decided to check out the pet store. After all, they would be _ages,_ and I needed a pet.

With that in mind, I set off towards _Magical Menagerie_. All of the animals were so adorable, and a good few were ridiculously fluffy as well. Although I really wanted to buy the entire shop, I knew that what I wanted was nextdoor, in _Eyelop's Owl Emporium_. Given that Hunter, my golden eagle, wasn't allowed at school, I did need something to carry my mail. Having always harboured a soft spot for eagles, I decided on an eagle owl. I looked at the best, and chose not the mother, not the father, and not the cute young chicks either. No, I chose the only one left from last year's fledglings - a gorgeous girl which I named Krystal. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue, and she held herself with a poise that screamed royal. She was absolutely perfect. I thought that, by then, my parents would have gotten free and payed, so I returned to where I last saw them.

Sure enough, they were just there. We went round the other shops, buying everything on the list (and more). When we were finally done, we made for the pub.


End file.
